Never Give a Senshi
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: Some things should just come with warning labels. Find out what happens when two Senshi get high on sugary goodness. TWO NEW CHAPTERS! See what happens after the exposure to too much sugary goodness.
1. Dangerous Combination

For those of you who know my other "Never Give" fic, yeah...decided to do a Sailor Moon one. Here's what I got.

I don't own Sailor Moon, Mountain Dew, or Pixi Stix...I just own some seasons of Sailor Moon but not the rights to the show...sigh...

Please do not attempt anything in this fic. I've done the spiked Mountain Dew and I scared my friends. My friends are hard to scare. So for the love of whatever sanity you have left (or lack thereof), DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME! Go to your friend's house.

* * *

Tenno Haruka sighed and glared at the rain outside. "You okay Tenno?" Seiya Kou asked with a smirk.

"I'm fine," she replied, glaring at the Starlight. "Why are you three even here?"

"We just came for a visit," Taiki Kou returned.

"Try not to kill Seiya if you can help it," Yaten Kou added.

"Gee thanks," Seiya muttered.

"Why, pray tell, would you three visit just us?" Haruka demanded.

"I thought Odango would be here," Seiya said. "How was I suppose to know that it was gonna rain this hard?" The seven Senshi sat in silence for several minutes. "Well this is boring," Seiya grumbled.

Haruka arched a brow. "You have something in mind to do?"

A mischievous grin appeared on Seiya's face and Taiki and Yaten hung their heads. "You have Mountain Dew and Pixi Stix?" he inquired.

A huge grin spread over Haruka's face, knowing what the Starlight was up to. "We do we do!" she giggled evilly.

The three Outers' faces paled. "NO!" they cried but the Senshi of the Wind and Seiya were gone.

"Um…I take it this isn't good," Taiki said.

"Haruka and high amounts of sugar don't mix well together," Michiru said wearily, rubbing her temples.

"She can make Usagi look calm," Setsuna added. The two Starlights stared in disbelief at the other three.

"You…you're kidding, right?" Yaten asked.

They shook their heads. "I wouldn't worry though," Michiru said. "I hid the Pixi Stix after the last time."

"The…last time?" Taiki repeated.

"Haruka-poppa transformed after drinking the spiked Mountain Dew and we could barely keep up with her in her sports car," Hotaru answered.

The two Starlights looked at each other. "We should really stop them."

"I FOUND THE PIXI STIX!" Haruka's voice bellowed.

Michiru paled. "Oh no…" The three Outers overturned the couch near the wall and dove behind it. The Starlights followed their lead. After several moments several blurs came rushing into the room, laughing hysterically.

"Seiya's as bad as Haruka…" Setsuna whispered.

"Oh crud…the door's open!" Yaten cried softly. Before the five sane Senshi could close the door, the two hyper Senshi had rushed out and were zipping around the backyard, actually managing to run on the small walls for a brief amount of time.

"At least we know how to make them get along now," Hotaru murmured. "Just give them both spiked Mountain Dew…"

"I suppose we should be grateful it isn't raining anymore as well," Setsuna added.

"Konnichiwa minna-san!" a voice called out. The five cautiously poked their heads out from behind the couch and saw the five Inners staring at them strangely. Usagi's face suddenly paled. "Did Haruka…" she trailed off as the others nodded.

"Seiya too," Taiki muttered

Ami sighed. "Don't they realize what all that sugar will do to their bodies?"

"Apparently not," Michiru agreed. "How do we capture two hyper Senshi?"

Usagi walked outside. "Seiya! Haruka! Stop right now!" she yelled.

The two sugar high Senshi skidded to a halt, leaving a long divot in the muddy lawn, and looked at Usagi. "NEVER!" they bellowed together.

"I don't know what's scarier. Seeing Haruka like this again or the fact that her and Seiya are getting along," Makoto muttered. The others nodded in agreement.

"Come on! Don't make us get the tranquilizer guns out!" Usagi pleaded.

Yaten and Taiki looked at the Senshi. "Tranquilizer…" Taiki began.

"...guns?" Yaten finished.

"How else do you think we stopped Haruka the last time?" Setsuna asked.

A grin broke out on Seiya's face. "You'll have to catch us first! High power hyper! Let's!" he bellowed, striking the pose his alternate identity did after transforming. "Whoosh!" he cried, throwing his arms over his head and running around the yard, pretending he was flying.

Haruka began giggling evilly. The Senshi's faces paled as they realized too late what was about to happen. "Uranus Crystal Power! Make UP!" She began running around the yard, becoming nothing more than a blur.

"Seiya! Don't even…" Taiki began but it was too late.

"Fighter Star Power! Make UP!" The two transformed Senshi began blurring around the yard, mud flying up from their boots. The others sweat dropped and sighed wearily, shaking their heads.

"Haruka and Seiya are too alike…" Setsuna muttered. The others nodded vigorously in agreement.

"They need to have a warning on Mountain Dew and Pixi Stix," Rei said.

"A warning like what?" Minako asked.

"Never give a Senshi Pixi Stix and/or Mountain Dew," Taiki said. The others nodded again, watching the two blurs running around in the yard.

**END**

* * *

It was strange, I know. If you liked this one, check out my _Never Give a Scientist_ fic under Stargate SG-1. You don't need to understand that show other than the fact that two of the characters are scientists and one's an alien and they try what Haruka and Seiya did in this fic. Compared to that one, this one is calm. 


	2. Haruka's Nightmare

I would like to first say don't kill me. There's gonna be another chapter going up after this so reserve judgement until then. I wrote this in honor of Halloween and scary things happening.

Please enjoy and keep in mind all will be explained next chapter.

Not mine...darn...

* * *

Haruka finished taping up the Halloween decorations outside and climbed down the ladder. She put the ladder away and walked back into the house. Michiru looked up from the magazine she was reading. "That was fast," she commented.

The blonde Senshi grinned. "Well I am the Senshi of Wind…"

"I'll say," Seiya smirked, walking into the room with the other two Starlights and the rest of the Senshi.

Haruka glared at Seiya. "Don't make me hurt you boy," she threatened. She suddenly grinned. "If you are a boy today." Seiya folded his arms and glared at Haruka.

"Enough you two," Michiru chided.

"Yeah! This is supposed to be a party!" Usagi exclaimed. She immediately tripped over the couch and went sprawling on the floor, causing the others to laugh.

"You should be careful," Haruka warned, a mischievous grin forming on her face. "They say that on full moon nights in October that the barriers between our world and the spirit world weaken, allowing some spirits to pass through."

Usagi and Minako held onto each other, eyes wide. "Oh they do not Haruka!" Michiru scolded, lightly hitting the blonde with the magazine.

"They do too!" Haruka said indignantly. "How else do you think October got the reputation of being the scariest month of the year?"

"Don't listen to a word she says," Setsuna chuckled.

"Yeah but…even on Kinmoku we have legends like that," Seiya said, winking at Haruka. The two carefully hid their smiles.

"That's impossible," Ami dismissed. "There are no such things as ghosts." There was a sudden loud crash of thunder and the lights went out, throwing the room into darkness. Usagi, Minako, Makoto, Hotaru, and Seiya screamed. There was some fumbling around and a flashlight flared to life in Michiru's hand.

Haruka was trying to unsuccessfully stifle her laughter. Seiya glared at her. "One word Ten'ou. One word…" he threatened. She shrugged and turned away.

"I'll go check the fuse box," Yaten offered. He took a spare flashlight from Setsuna and went off to the garage after the Time Senshi had told him where it was.

Haruka sat down next to Michiru. "This storm sprang up pretty suddenly," she commented as they listened to the rain pounding against the glass as the wind howled.

Michiru nodded and began to say something when a loud scream sounded from the garage. Taiki rolled his eyes. "I'll tell him to knock it off," he said and carefully headed for the garage.

"This is your fault Haruka!" Usagi cried.

"I didn't plan for this storm!" she shot back. There was a sudden loud crash from the garage. Haruka was instantly on her feet and walked down to the garage. She was nearly at the door when she tripped over something. She turned and saw Taiki lying on the floor. "Real funny Taiki," she muttered, nudging him. She frowned when he didn't move. "Taiki, knock it off. It's not that funny anymore." Something moved behind her and she turned. "Yaten?" She was suddenly tackled to the ground and felt someone press their lips against hers. She shoved the figure away and stumbled to her feet. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Yaten rose to his feet, silver eyes glowing in the faint light. "Be mine…" he commanded in an eerie voice.

"Yaten, this is not funny, okay?" she said. Someone suddenly grabbed her from behind in a bear hug, lifting her a few inches off of the ground. "Taiki! Knock it off damn it!" she shouted.

"Haruka!" Michiru screamed.

The blonde's eyes narrowed and she threw her head back into Taiki's face. He dropped her and she dashed back down the hall. She skidded to a stop and stared as the other Senshi were advancing on Michiru and Usagi. Haruka grabbed a pillow from the couch and began smacking the others with it, forcing them away. Michiru grabbed Usagi's hand and the three ran upstairs. They went into the master bedroom and Haruka locked and barred the door.

"What the hell is going on?" Michiru demanded.

"I have no idea. I just thought it was Yaten and Taiki playing a joke until Yaten kissed me," Haruka said.

Michiru stared at Haruka. "Yaten kissed you?"

"Or whatever was in Yaten. His eyes were glowing silver. I didn't get a look at Taiki's though." She looked at the two. "What happened to the others?"

"They just…started coming after us," Michiru said.

"Their eyes were glowing silver too," Usagi added.

Haruka opened her mouth to say something when her eyes widened as she stared behind them. They turned and scrambled back. A transparent figure was floating over the bed. "Who…who are you?" Haruka demanded.

The ghost looked at Haruka. "One who is incomplete."

"That…really doesn't tell us who you are…" Haruka pointed out.

The ghost smiled. "Nor will you ever know," she hissed and rushed towards Haruka. The blonde fell to her knees and trembled for several moments. Michiru pushed Usagi away as Haruka stopped trembling. The blonde rose to her feet and looked at the two with glowing silver eyes. Without a word she turned and walked through the door.

"We need to go after her!" Usagi cried. The two shoved the makeshift barricade out of the way and ran down the hall. As they descended the stairs they stopped and stared in horror.

"Haruka!" Michiru cried.

The Wind Senshi was passionately kissing Yaten when two more ghosts shimmered into view. They floated into the pair and their eyes glowed silver, Yaten and Haruka smiling as they stared lovingly at each other.

* * *

Again, don't go freaking out just yet. There's another chapter coming that will explain everything. If you wish, drop me a non-flame review. I'll have the next chapter up ASAP, I promise! 


	3. Seiya's Nightmare

As promised, here is the second part of last chapter. I hope you guys like it. It was fun to write!

Not mine.

* * *

Seiya whistled as he walked down the street towards the Hikawa Shrine. He reached the steps and stopped. He stared in shock as a figure in a dark blue elegant dress walked towards him, short blonde hair swaying in the soft breeze. "Haruka?" he asked.

Haruka smiled sweetly to Seiya. "Hello Seiya," she greeted politely.

"Okay…who are you and what the hell have you done with the real Haruka?" he demanded, suspiciously looking at her.

She arched a brow at him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"The Haruka I know is not this nice and doesn't dress in…dresses…" he explained, gesturing at the dress she wore.

"Maybe I've just met someone who I want to wear for," she flirted, winking at the horrified Starlight.

"Okay…I'm just gonna back away slowly…" he said, taking several steps back. He turned to run when he saw the other Senshi staring at him with large, loving eyes.

"We love you Seiya…" they chanted.

Seiya spun back around only to be caught by Haruka. His eyes nearly fell out when she kissed him. He shoved her away and fled, running as fast as he could down the street. He ran into his apartment building and ducked into the elevator, hitting the button for his floor. He let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the elevator wall. "The hell is wrong with them?" he muttered. "Maybe Taiki'll know."

The doors opened and Seiya walked down to the apartment he shared with the other two Starlights. He opened the door and walked in. "Taiki! Get your butt in here! I need help!" He walked into the main room and stopped dead in his tracks. Taiki and Yaten were in their female forms wearing nothing but a loose robe. "Not you guys too!" Seiya whined.

"We're waiting Seiya," Taiki winked.

"Come on over," Yaten added.

Seiya spun around and fled from the apartment, not even bothering to put his shoes back on. He started to run down the hall when the Inner Senshi spilled off of the elevator. He turned and made for the stairs. He looked down and saw the Outer Senshi running up. He dashed up the stairs and emerged onto the roof. He began looking for a hiding spot or someway to get down when the roof door banged open. He turned and saw Haruka locking it. She turned to him and smiled.

"Now it's just us," she said with a grin.

Seiya let out a small whimper of fear. He wildly looked around for any avenue of escape. His eyes lit up when he saw a nearby roof. He began running for it when Haruka tackled him to the ground. "Get off of me!" he shouted. Any further protests he voiced were silenced by her lips on his.

* * *

Seiya grunted as he hit the floor. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in Haruka and Michiru's house. "Hey," a familiar voice said.

He turned and inched away. "Ha…Haruka…" he stammered.

She raised a brow. "You feeling okay?" she demanded.

"I don't know…what happened?"

"Aside from you and me drinking a two liter bottle of Mountain Dew laced with half a dozen Pixi Stix each I'm not really sure. Michiru says we transformed and ran around outside for three consecutive hours before passing out."

Seiya sighed in relief. "Oh thank god…" he murmured.

"Nightmares?" she asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"Nightmares." The two nodded silently, both unwilling to say what their nightmares had been about and afraid of what the other's nightmare had been about.

**END**

* * *

I wrote these two chapters in honor of Halloween. Hope you all enjoyed them. :D

Drop a non-flame review please!


End file.
